Fairies x Hunters
by animerxe
Summary: Fairies Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy go into a game called Greed Island on a job to find an assassin. Note: Gon and Killua already knew about Greed Island before they went to Heavens Arena.
1. Chapter 1

{ Current Location: Fairy Tail Guild }

The guild is as always - Natsu in a fight, juvia fawning over gray, Cana drinking out of her barrel, Mira serving drinks, etc. the mailman comes by the guild, with a box and a stack of requests for the guild.

"Mira-nee! Here are your requests for the week. You guys got a lot more than blue pegasus. Oh, and congratulations on the Grand Magic Games!" he said. He waved goodbye and continued to other guilds after Mira thanked him. Mira skimmed through the requests, but one of the requests was taped on the box.

"Master, here are the requests for the week," Mira said, and after that she continued to serve drinks to the guild. Master looks at the request taped to the box first, and gives a small chuckle as he read.

_**Request**__:_

_Someone who can find and capture an assassin._

_**Reward**__:_

_Pride & Joy_

"Oi! Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy!" Makarov shouted across the guild. They all gathered around, along with happy and charle. "I need you guys to go on this request. There's a hefty reward!"

"How much? I need to find rent money somehow." Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry! This'll definitely cover it Lucy!" Makarov said as a smile spread across his face.

"M-Master, why do you need me to come?" Wendy asked, as she was shaking and slowly raised her hand, but only up to her shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking you could act as an innocent bystander, Wendy! " Makarov took a big drink out of his cup, and his cheeks turned a bright pink as he let out a big exhale.

"I'm out." said gray, he turned and began to walk away, waving goodbye.

"No, you aren't!" Erza grabbed gray's collar and yanked him to the ground. "Master decided to give this request to us, so we shall obey." Gray had a big pink/red bump on the top of his head,"y-yes, erza-san..." He said weakly. "So, gramps,"said natsu, as he punched his palm,"what's the request?"

"Ooh, yeah, the request! You have to go find and capture an assassin." Master said,"Hey mira! I need more drinks!"

"Coming, master!" Yelled mira from across the guild, with the smile that she always has on. "Do we know around where he might be?" Master took another big sip,"He's inside a game called Greed Island."

"Did you just say inside a game?" Charle said with a skeptical tone.

"Yeah! Look at it!" Master showed the request paper to everyone while covering the reward. "We're goin' inside a game? I'm in!" Natsu exclaimed. Going inside a game sparked something in Gray. His eyes opened wide in a split second, and an eager smile spread across his face. "Alright! Lets go!" Gray ripped open the box, and inside was a joy station, a memory card extension, and a game called greed island. They went to one of the tables in the guild, plugged in the game, but a question came upon them. Happy raised his hand. "How're we supposed to go inside the game?"

"Hmmmm, lets see..." Natsu said as he put his hand to his chin. "I got it! Maybe they sent a cake that'll make us shink into game size!" Natsu sprinted toward the bar counter, where they left the box, and looked. Everyone just face-palmed, including happy. "Natsuuuu!" Exclaimed Lucy,"This isn't a fairy tale! This is a fanfiction!" Erza stayed quiet as this happened, and came up with an idea. "Master, where was the request sent from?" Master took a second look at the request,"It's from a place called Heavens Arena."

Erza's face lit up. She knew what the Heavens Arena was. "Then it's settled! Let's go to Heavens Arena!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We-We're going to Heavens Arena?! Why?!" asked Lucy, with a shocked tone.

"Of course, we can ask how to get into the game." Erza nodded her head, "Agreed?" she shot a look at everyone, and everyone shook as they agreed.

{ Location: Outside Heavens Arena }

The fairies looked up as they were astonished to see that Heavens Arena was over 200 stories tall.

"Wow, it's so big, Charle!" Wendy said, as her eyes lit up. A huge smile spread across her face as she marveled at the sky scraper.

"Actually, you have to fight in order to get to the 200th floor," said Erza.

"We're supposed to fight people to go to the 200th floor?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"We're supposed to win a fight in order to move up a floor. Your win determines how many floors you go up. "

"Who sent that message again? Maybe they're still on the first floor," asked Wendy, hoping that she wouldn't have to fight anyone. The request was from somebody named Killugon.

"Don't worry, only one of us has to go to the upper floors to find this Killugon person."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" yelled natsu. He stormed into the building but ran into a line of people that lead to a small window. "Awww dang it! I don't want to wait in line!" The rest of the fairies calmly walked into the building.

"Oi, Flame Brain, you know how to shorten lines, don't you?" Gray half smiled, and put his hands together. "Ice Make: Lancer!" Gray fired his attack at less than a quarter of the people in line.

"Tch, of course I do, Slanty Eyes." Natsu formed fists with his hands and out them to his mouth. "Fire Dragons: Roar!" Natsu took care of about half of the remaining people.

"Natsu-san.. We could have waited.." said Wendy. She was super embarrassed, having showed up with the people who took out more than half of hundreds of people. Erza stood and watched as Natsu and Gray continued to destroy the ground floor. "If they didn't I would have"

"Ice Make: Canon!" With only about 10 people left standing, they trembled as Natsu and Gray stepped towards them.

"Y-You can go ahead.. We can wait.." one of them said.

"Man, these guys are all weak." Gray said. He put his hands behind his head as he walked towards the small window, and everyone else followed. The lady inside had a small hat on, with her dark brown hair tied up into a bun. She also had a matching coat, and a smile on his face.

"Hello, Welcome to Heavens Arena." she smiled, not addressing the event that had just taken place. "How many people will be participating?" After having a small conversation to the side, they had settled it.

"We will need three applications, please?" Erza said in the kindest tone possible. She gathered the three packets that they needed to fill out in order to fight, along with three pens.

"Awww, dang it! It's going to take me forever to fill this form out!" Natsu complained, as he finished the box to put his name in.

"Hurry up, Flame Brain." Gray and Erza had already completed their forms.

"Natsu-san, would you like me to fill it out for you?" asked Wendy.

"No! I can do it myself!" he argued back. Wendy jumped out of shock because she wasn't expecting Natsu to yell so forcefully at her.

"Natsuuu! You made Wendy sad. Let me fill it out for you." said Lucy.

"Lucy-san, I wasn't sad, just a little startled..." Wendy said it quietly, so no one heard her.

"Ah, fine." Natsu pouted, as he handed over the form. "Sorry, Wendy."

"I-I said I wasn't -"

"Done!" exclaimed Lucy. Natsu was startled,"Really?! That fast?!"

"The only thing left was your last name."

"Alright then! Let's get to the Arena!"

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" They gave their forms to the lady in the little room.

"Thank you for joining! Wait for them to call your number, then step down to the rings. Remember: No weapons allowed! Good luck! Although I don't think you'll need it!" She said, referring to the event that happened minutes before. She gave them a slight chuckle and a grin as they walked into the first floor of Heavens Arena.


	3. Chapter 3

"Erza... She said no weapons allowed,so how do you plan on fighting them?" Happy asked as he flew alongside the fairies. Erza punched Happy upwards, and his head got caught in the ceiling.

"That answer your question?"

"A-Aye..." Happy said weakly. Erza confidently walked into the arena. There were thousands of people sitting off to the sides. They took some seats almost all the way to the top. They looked down where all the lights were pointed at. They saw many squares where people were fighting.

"These guys are seriously strong! How are we - " Lucy stopped her sentence after she realized that its was Natsu, Gray, and Erza fighting. "Oh yeah..."

" #777, please step up to floor B, please." They looked at each others's tags. "Oh! That's me!" exclaimed Natsu. Natsu stepped up to floor. "Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu's opponent looked was a girl with short cherry blossom pink hair, just like Natsu's. She had hair clipped back, with blue eyes and pink lips. "Sorry, I don't go easy on girls"

"Sorry to you too," she replied, and she left it at that. Natsu got into a fighting stance, but the girl stayed in a relaxed position, with her hand on her hip. "Ready, Set, Go!" the referee yelled.

"Alright! Fire Dragon Talons Attack!" The girl was in shock, and she didn't know how to respond. As the fire neared her, her instinct was to unsheathe her sword. Surprisingly, the girl's sword wasn't normal; it seemed unreal. It had the ability to cut through Natsu's flames, and she ran right through it. When the fire and steam screen was gone, she ended pointing her sword at Natsu's neck.

"Nen isn't allowed on the first floor, Flame Brain." she said. She pulled her sword away from Natsu, and put it back in its case. Her facial expression showed how serious she was.

"I dunno what nen is, but I'm pretty sure weapons aren't allowed either." Natsu said.

"No nen allowed! #777, disqualified! The win goes to #857!" The referee said, as he raised her hand. Natsu's jaw dropped, "What?! Why am I disqualified?! She's the one who had the weapon!" Natsu complained.

"#777, you broke the rules first. From the ref's point of view, she used the wepon for defense against your nen. " the referee stated.

"Well what the heck is nen?! I'm telling you, what I used wasn't whatever nen is!" Natsu exclaimed. Secrutiy guards came, and forced Natsu to leave the floor.

"#857, here you go." The referee typed something on a small device, that printed a small paper. "Here's your ticket to advance and for the reward. You can proceed to Floor 50."

"Nice going, Flame Brain." Gray said.

"But what did he do wrong? What did the referee say?" Lucy asked.

"They said I broke the rules by using somethin' called nen. But I didn't use whatever they're talking about, I was just using magic!"

"Natsu-san, maybe they just have a different way of saying magic." said Wendy. Natsu sat a few seats away from the rest of them, pouting.

"So, no magic? I bet I can still win against anyone." Gray said confidently.

"#776 and #778 please step down to floor F" they annouced. Erza grinned, and Gray's jaw was wide open. Everyone was stunned, and their eyes widened. Again, they looked at each other's tags just to make sure what they were thinking was right.

"Aw, dang it! And now Gray gets to fight Erza!"

"Good luck, Gray." Erza said while they were walking down the steps to the floor.

"Yeah..." They stepped onto floor F, and the ref assured them about the rules.

"Okay, Ready, set, Go!" Immediately after the referee said this, Gray ran with full force at Erza, preparing a punch. But, Erza was able to knock Gray out with a single punch. Gray layed on the mat for more than ten seconds, so Erza had to carry him off. Before Erza left the floor, the referee directed her to go to floor 50.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza took an elevator up to the 50th floor. She walked a few steps down a hallway, when she came to two turns. One turn was full of people waiting in line, while the other one full of people lifting weights. She decided to walk along the line to see what it led to. When she got to where the line led to, she found that they were lining up to another small window with a lady inside. She watched as a few people went by, and concluded that they were getting money. She looked back down at how long the line was, and decided to shorten it a little bit. Once the last person she wished to walk by left the window, she cut off the next person.

"Hey! No cuttin'!" they guy she cut off yelled. He had tattoos all over his arms, and had no hair on his head other than his mustache.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wait in line." Erza said. She shot a look at the man that said '_Try and fight me, I dare you.' _The man apologized and backed off.

"Here you go, Ms. Scarlet." The lady handed Erza her reward for making it to floor 50, and Erza's new call number. "I wish you the best of luck!" the lady waved her off. Erza turned back and walked to the room with the weight-lifting people. Everyone seemed to be training, with people who didn't make it. _Oh, maybe I should have brought them along_, Erza thought. She had told Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Wendy to wait downstairs, while she looked for Killugon. When she arrived in the room, she saw a little boy in a gee with a tall dark-haired man with his shirt only half tucked in. She sat down on a bench, and the body builders all stared, and began to mumble about her. The tall dark-haired man came and sat beside her.

"Congratulations on making it to floor 50!" He said," My name's Wing. May I ask yours?"

Erza grinned as she said,"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you, Wing." She held out her hand for a shake. "Congratulations to you too."

"Oh, no, I'm not fighting. That little boy over there," Wing pointed to the boy in the gee," his name's Zushi. I'm here training him."

"Oh, then congratulations to him," Erza was trying to be as polite as possible, trying to analyze whether she would need Wing later.

"Yeah, I'm teaching him how to use nen." _Nen?!_ Erza thought. _There it is again. Is it just magic, or...?_

"Would you mind telling me what nen is? Is it another word for magic?" Erza asked. "My friend, he was disqualified for using nen on the first floor, and I think he was mistaken because he was just using magic..."

"Oh, you don't know what nen is? It's when someone uses their aura to defend and attack an opponent. I would've thought an adult as mature as you would've known. Are you from our of town?" Wing said.

"No, I'm from a place called fiore. I'm actually just here on a job. Do you by any chance know who killugon is?" Killugon-the name echoes through the compacted room and reaches Zushi's ears while he was training. He covered his mouth trying so hold his laughter in. But moments later, he bursts out laughing. Wing heard Zushi's laughter, and after a few seconds let out a small chuckle.

"Actually, I think that the boy named Killugon went into a game called Greed Island. " wing stated. he was lying, he knew who killugon really was.

"G-Greed Island?!" Erza said with a surprised tone. Then, killua gon went after the assassin himself? No. That doesn't make any sense. Erza looked back at Wing, and smiled. "Thank you for all your help, Wing." They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, then the announcer called out the next match numbers: #824 and #749.

"Oh, hey, that's you! Good luck, #824! Erza stood up and walked towards the door. When she put we hand on the doorknob, she looked back at Wing, "Thanks again, Wing." Erza turned the doorknob and walked out the room and down the hallway.

When she arrived at the match area, she stepped onto the mat, while watching her own face being broadcasted onto the big screen. She also watched as her opponent stepped onto the mat.

"Attention, everybody!" The host shouted, "Tonight, we have fighters straight from the first floor! It's Erza Scarlet vs. Caitlyn Hart!"

_Caitlyn Hart. That's the name of the girl with the sword who beat Natsu,_ Erza thought. "Ready, Set, Go!" the referee yelled as he got out of the way. The two girls stood facing each other.

"You, I saw you beat up your friend. How upsetting. Data analysis complete. Ready to participate in combat." Caitlyn stood in a fighting stance, and looked into Erza's eyes. "You have beautiful scarlet hair. What a shame." She sprinted towards Erza preparing a punch. Erza wasn't able to react fast enough, and was sent to the ground. _She's strong!_ Caitlyn was about to kick Erza's ribs, but she swiftly rolled out of the way. She stumbled onto her legs, and got into her fighting stance as well. They circled around the mat a few times, and then Caityn charged at Erza again. But this time, Erza was prepared. She dodged Caitlyn's right hook, but wasn't expecting a left uppercut. Erza was knocked down once again. Erza was aching all over, but she knew she had to win. No, she didn't have to win, she wanted to win. To beat the girl Nasu couldn't. That was what Erza craved. She scrambled back to her feet once more, and finally landed a straight punch on Caitlyn's nose. Ezra's force plus the hardness of her armor took quite a toll on Caitlyn, but it wasn't enough to knock her off her feet. Caitlyn was a bit stunned for a few seconds. Within those few seconds, Erza was able to land another hit on her. This time to the back of Caitlyn's right thigh, which caused her to collapse. She managed to stand back up with ease, then landed another attack on Erza, directed at her stomach. She knocked the wind out of Erza, who had fallen once again, and wasn't able to get back up. The referee ran up to Erza. "One!" Erza kept trying to get up, but she couldn't even breath. "Two!" _Dang it, I'm gonna lose_. _This girl is crazy strong._ "Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Bzzzzzz! The winner is... Caitlyn Hart!" At this point Erza's stabilized, and she was sitting up. Caitlyn walked over to her and held out her hand, and smiled at Erza. "Good game, Erza."

Erza reached out her hand as well, and was helped up by Caitlyn. "Yes, you too. Congratulations." She gave Caitlyn a gentle smile. The referee handed Caitlyn a slip for her reward and to pass onto floor 86. After receiving it, Caitlyn crumpled it up.

"W-What are you doing?! That's a ticket to floor 86!" Erza exclaimed.

"I want to stay here. I'll wait for you to catch up to me."

Erza gave out a small chuckle, "Actually, I won't be continuing. I've found what I needed."

"Oh, you don't want to reach floor 200? Then, is there anything I can help with? I have a photographic memory, and I have access to one-hundred percent of my brain. I usually only use about fifteen percent though, so people don't think I'm geeky."

"I don't think it's geeky at all. I was actually wondering, do you know of a game called Greed Island?"

With a surprised tone, Caitlyn said, "That game that my old man Ging made?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Y-You're dad is the one who made the game?!" Erza said, stunned, as they continued to walk down the hall back to where the weight-lifters were.

"Yeah. It's a really weird game though. There's no controllers or anything. You have to actually go inside the game. Body and mind and all. And you could literally die in there. Why would you want to know about that game?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm here on a job request, me and my friends are supposed to find an assassin that went inside the game."

"Oh, you're planning on going inside the game?! Are you sure?!" Caitlyn was the one who was shocked now. "I just said that you could die inside a video game!" Caitlyn emphasized the words video game.

"Well, we all need money to make rent, and our master said if we complete it we get a big reward."

"How much?"

"Uuuuuuh, Master didn't say."

Caitlyn gave a look a Erza that said _"Are you stupid? Or crazy?" _

"Well, he said it was a big reward..." Erza reflected back to the job request, and she remembered that Makarov covered how much the job was going to pay.

"Well if you're mind is already set on going into the game, then," Caitlyn stepped in front of Erza and they both stopped walking. "Then, I'll come with you!" Caitlyn gave Erza the biggest smile she'd seen from her.

Just as Caitlyn said that, the elevator door opened. They both turned to see that it was Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Charle stepped out. They all looked down both hallways, and found Erza.

"Oi! Erza! Did you know we could get up here if we just say that we're your trainer?!" yelled Natsu. He ran up to Erza and the reast of the fairies walked behind him. Natsu noticed Caitlyn as the girl who got him disqualified. "Hey! It's you! Erza, why're you talking to her?! She's the bad - " Erza cut Natsu off with a punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"I'll talk with whoever I want to talk to. Got that?"

"Y-yes, Erza..." Natsu said weakly as he layed on the floor. Happy used his wings to carry Natsu.

Caitlyn's expression showed complete and utter shock at Happy's wings. "Tha-That's definitely not nen! What is that?!"

"It's magic. I think people from around here called it nen." Wendy said.

"No, that is _not_ nen. If you call _that_ magic, then no, nen and magic are _not_ the same thing." Caitlyn stated, still in shock. The fairies were even more confused. They didnt understand, What's nen?! Charle used her aera magic to fly up to Caitlyn's height, which was just a little shorter than Erza.

"Do you know how to use whatever nen is?" She asked.

"Yeah, all pro hunters do."

"Hunters? Pro hunters?" All the fairies were even more puzzled than they already were.

"Come with me. I'll introduce you guys to the person who taught me nen after I passed the Hunters Exam." Caitlyn said. She waved her hand in her direction, and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Hunters Exam?" asked Gray.

"Do you guys know anything? Why don't you ask the Flame Brain what it is." Caitlyn said.

"Flame Brain?" Gray repeated. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt, and he started to tear up.

"What's his deal?"

"That's what Gray usually calls Natsu." Happy replied. Caitlyn looked back at Gray, who was still laughing, and begin to quietly laugh too. As they walked down the hallway, Caitlyn explained to them what a hunter and a pro hunter is.

"This town is weird." Lucy said as she was shaking, "Hunters are allowed to kill and not get in trouble?"

"Well, within reason. And it's not just our town, Hunters are all over the world. Maybe they weren't stationed in fiore because there are already mages there." Caitlyn said. They stepped into the room where everyone was lifting weights.

"Man, it's hot in here." Gray said, and in a split second his shirt was lost.

Caitlyn was surprised yet again, "Wh-Why did you strip...?"

"Erza-san! I saw your fight on the screens. Nice try." Wing said as he walked up to her. He noticed Caitlyn standing next to Erza as well. He gave a slight smile as he told her, "Nice to see you again, Caitlyn. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Wing sensei. You know Erza?" Caitlyn asked.

"I met her just before your fight." Wing said.

"Anyways," Caitlyn continued, "this is my nen teacher." She turned to Wing and said, "Can you help us get into a game called Greed Island? They can't use nen or anything. Could you teach them?"

"Hmm, I've never had so many students before. I have an idea that may or may not work. Will you guys please follow me to my home?" After about a half hour of walking, they reached Wing's home.

"Do you have the joy station with you right now?" They pulled the package out of happy's backpack, even though it was a lot bigger than the backpack itself (the magic of anime).

"You have to use nen to get into the game, so how we're you guys planning on getting in anyways?" Caitlyn asked.

"I thought we would eat a cake to shrink down." Natsu said.

"I actually think his brain is just a tiny little flame. No joke." said Caitlyn. They plugged in to joy station.

"Caitlyn, have you played this before?" asked wing, as he examined the game station.

"Yeah, I beat it. That's how I got my sword." Caitlyn replied.

"Oh, so can I get a sword like that too?!" Erza's eyes gleamed.

"If you beat the game, you get to take three items into the real world with you."

"Caitlyn, will you please demonstrate how to enter the game?"

"Sure thing, Wing-sensei." Caitlyn put her hands close to the game station. Through Wing's eyes, he could see that Caitlyn was connecting to the station with her nen. But, the fairies couldn't see her nen. All they could see was her hands around the game station. In a few minutes, she was brought into the game.

"Did you guys get the gist of what she did?" Wing asked.

"Aye!" Happy walked up to the joy station and put his hands close to the joy station, but not touching it.

"Where's you nen?" Wing asked.

"We don't know how to use nen.. Was she using it just now?" Asked Wendy.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I have an idea. Everyone join hands." Everyone joined hands, and wing as well. He concentrated his nen throughout the fairies, all sitting close by the joy station. He also connected everyone to the station, and in a few moments, they were all sent into the game. Wing had trouble catching his breath, because he used a lot of energy with all of that nen.

"It... Worked..." After catching his breath, Zushi asked, "Sensei, why'd you go through all that trouble to help them? You knew the request was fake. "

"I wanted them to meet Killua and Gon. Especially that small blue-haired girl."


	6. Chapter 6

The fairies were all directed into a black and white room. There was a single girl with a metal headband wrapped around her forehead.

"Hello. Welcome to Greed Island. My name is Eeta. Would you like to hear the rules?" the girl said.

"No, thank you." Erza said.

"What?! How do you expect us to play then?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Caitlyn has already beaten the game. She'll help us." Erza stated.

"Yes, Caitlyn Hart. She entered the game a few minutes ago. Currently, she is waiting at the game entrance. If you don't wish to hear the rules. Please continue down those stairs." the girl gestured to the only exit outside of the room. All of the fairies walked down the stairs, with Wendy being the last to go.

"Thank you very much, Eeta." Wendy said, before she left the room.

Eeta smiled back at Wendy, "You remembered my name. Thank you."

They all went down the stairs, and arrived at the very beginning of the game. They found Caitlyn dozed off leaning against a wood pole, with a little drool coming out of her mouth.

"Oi! Caite!" Gray yelled. He walked over to her and shook her awake.

"Huh?" Caitlyn opened her eyes slowly, and blinked multiple times before her vision was completely clear. She woke up to Gray looking at her and saying, "Time to wake up, Caite."

"C-Caite?! Did you just call me Caite?!" she quietly blushed.

"O-Oh, was I not supposed to?!" Gray said.

"N-No it's okay..." Caitlyn wasn't able to look straight at Gray. _That's a puppy name,_she thought, _stop blushing like an idiot_, she told herself..

"Um, Caitlyn-san, you know how to play this game, right? We didn't listen to the rules." Wendy said.

"Oh, yeah! The first thing we practice, did you guys get rings?" She held up her right hand to show the ring on her index finger.

"Ring? No, are we supposed to?" Lucy asked.

"Well, how else are you supposed to attack people?" She pointed up her finger with the ring on it, and said, "Book." a binder with numbered slots appeared in mid air.

"Woah! I want that too!" Natsu exclaimed. He pointed up his finger as well. "Book." nothing happened. "Hey! Mine's broken!"

"I believe you need that ring she's wearing to use it." Charle said.

"Correct. How are you guys going to fight other players?" Caitlyn asked.

"Requip!" Erza yelled. She requipped into Heavens Wheel armor. "We can use our magic here, we'll be fine."

"Okay then, the first thing we do is head that way." Caitlyn pointed in the opposite direction of the entrance tower. "That's where the nearest city is. Who did you guys say you were looking for, again?"

"Killugon." Gray replied.

"Killugon... That sounds like..." Caitlyn's face lit up. She remembered the two 13 year old boys who came to the Heavens Arena once. She bursted out laughing. She wanted to stop because her stomach began to hurt, but she couldn't.

"W-What's so funny?" Wendy asked. Caitlyn managed to stop laughing. She wiped away a tear, and answered Wendy. She looked at Wendy, preparing to tell her about Killugon, but instead asked, "Wendy, how old are you?"

Wendy was a little confused as to why she would ask that, but she answered anyways. "I'm 13."

"Ooooooh, I get it now!" Caitlyn said. She had figured out why Wing decided to send them into the game.

"Huh? Figured what out?" the fairies asked.

"Nothing, just a little thing I've been wondering for a while now. Let's go!" They all continued to walk towards the first city in the game. Caitlyn told them to collect the cards, and since they didn't have binders, they'd store all of them in Caitlyn's.

"Gray," Caitlyn said, "I've been wondering... Why did you strip at the Heavens Arena...?"

Gray looked down, he didn't even realize he was missing his shirt. "Aw, dang! I lost another shirt!"

"D-Did he really not realize that it was gone...?" Caitlyn asked.

"That's pretty normal for Gray." Lucy said.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Oi, Gray, where'd your shirt go?" Natsu asked.

"I just said, Flame Brain, I lost it."

"Who're you calling a Flame Brain, Slanty Eyes?!"

"You looking for a fight?! " Gray exclaimed. The group continued to walk, as Natsu and Gray fought meaninglessly.

"Do you guys even realize that you didn't react to what just happened at all?" Caitlyn asked.

"Leave them be, it happens all the time." Erza said.

_These people. Theyr're all crazy. Why am I with them?_Caitlyn thought to herself. _Oh, yeah. _She stopped walking for a moment and looked back at Natsu and Gray. _They're crazy. That's why I'm with them._

_"_Hey! Caitlyn!" Wendy called. "C'mon!" she waved back at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn had a smile grow on her face as she looked at the fairies ahead of them. "Coming!" She yelled back, as she ran to catch up to them. She gave a slight chuckle before she said "Why're they like that?"

"Natsu is a fire mage and Gray is an ice mage." Happy said as he flew alongside everyone.

"Ooooh." Caitlyn said. They continued to walk straight forward, and in about twenty minutes they reached the first town.

"Look Charle! It's so realistic!" Wendy said. There were tons of people walking around, with small stores and houses in another area.

"Oi! Does anyone want to arm wrestle for some cards?!" someone called out on the street. All of a sudden, a man in ripped clothing ran up to Erza.

"Book." He said. His binder popped up, and Erza pulled out a sword and pointed it to his neck.

"Were you planning on fighting me?" Erza said.

"Newbie!" He exclaimed. "Come with me, there's a meeting for newbies like you."

"Sure." Erza said.

"Wait a minute, Erza! This guy just tried to jump you and you're going to trust him?!" Lucy said.

"He won't try anything. He's scared of Erza already." Caitlyn said. "I can tell. His heart is beating faster, and his has small beads of sweat under his hair."

"Wow, Caitlyn-san! You're smart!" Wendy said.

"I didn't tell you? Oh, I think I only told Erza about it." Caitlyn turned to Wendy. "I have access to one hundred percent of my brain."

"Wow! So you have super hearing and stuff?!" Lucy said.

"Well, I can manipulate my hearing abilities, if that's what you meant. And I can also see the temperature on the different parts of a person's body, which is how I could see the tiny beads of sweat."

"So, are you guys coming, or...?" the guy asked.

"Coming!" Caitlyn said. Just as she said that, Natsu and Gray came sprinting towards them, both arriving at the same time.

"I win!" Natsu yelled, as he threw his hands in the air.

"What are you talking about?! I won!" Gray said.

"Natsu, come on. Quit being so stubborn." Lucy said. She took his right arm and pulled him away from Gray.

"Gray-sama, you too. Grow up." Caitlyn said, as she did the same to Gray. _(Sorry I forgot to mention that Caitlyn is about 17 years old.)_

"S-Sama?! Gray-sama?! Is that what you just called me?!" Gray asked. "Juvia is the only one who calls me that."

"O-Oh, did I say 'Gray-sama?!' I meant to say 'Gray-san'... Sorry..." Caitlyn sighed with a sad look on her face.

"Well, if you want... Go ahead, I was just a little shocked..." Gray said, as he looked away and put his right hand behind his head.

"By the way, how did you know that I was a new player?" Erza asked.

"Most experienced players automatically bring out their binders when they're attacked. That's how." he replied.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a group of people sitting on stair steps, while one person was standing lecturing them. The person talking to everyone had small tinted glasses and gelled darkish blonde hair.

"Oh! More new players!" The person standing said. He walked over to Wendy and rested his arm on her head as he told them about the player called the bomber.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bomber?!" Wendy exclaimed, as she looked up at the person lecturing, as he kept his arm resting on her head.

"My name's Genthru, and I've been trying to beat this game for a while now, so long I've lost track. But since the time I've been here, a lot of people are scared of this guy. They say that he puts bombs on people, and he can make them explode whenever he wants."

"Eeeh?! So this guy just goes around putting bombs on people and he sets them off whenever he wants?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, so be careful," Genthru walked over to Lucy and pat her head, "No one knows who the bomber is."

"Oi," Natsu said, "Hands off." Natsu pushed Genthru's hand off Lucy's head.

"Oh, sorry, bud!" Genthru let out a laugh, and pat Natsu on his back. "Didn't know she was yours." He looked at Caitlyn, and walked over to her as well. "What about you?" He said, as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Caitlyn glanced at Gray, and back at Genthru. "Not taken, but not you." She pushed him away, and walked to Lucy.

"Oh, well then." Genthru pushed his glasses up. "Look out for the bomber, everyone." Genthru put his left hand in his pocket, turned and walked as he waved goodbye.

Everyone waved goodbye and said thank you with a smile, but Erza was standing stiffly staring at the ground with fists at her sides.

"Huh? Erza, are you okay?" Caitlyn asked.

"He... He didn't even _try_ to talk to me..."

"Erza, you really shouldn't want to have him hit on you, he's so... y'know... right, Caitlyn?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, Erza. You should just get over it. He was nothing." Caitlyn said, with a sassy tone. "Anyways, the first time I played this game, I found a great place where we could stay for camp or just hang out during the day and stuff. It's completely deserted, and if anyone tries to sneak up on us we'll see them. I'll take you there."

They continued to walk, and after about an hour, they arrived at the edge of a cliff.

As they walked up to the edge, Caitlyn turned to face everyone and said, "Here it is, everyone." She gestured to below the cliff, where there was nothing but the hard ground. The fairies looked down, and saw three people, who looked like kids, one girl and two boys. The two boys were sparring, one with voluminous white hair, and the other with spiked black hair and an all green outfit. The girl with them was just watching the two boys fight. She was wearing a pink dress that flared outward at the bottom half, and she had long, blonde hair tied back.

"Uuuh, Caitlyn-san," Wendy said, "I thought you said no one knew about this place..."

"No one do-" Caitlyn opened her eyes and looked down at the canyon, and saw the three kids. Her jaw dropped.

"Killua! Gon!" Bisky yelled. "Intruders!" Bisky pointed to the top of the cliff, at a group of a few teenagers, two cats, and one little girl. Killua and Gon quit fighting to turn and look to see them. Now, everyone was staring at each other from long distances.

"Oi!" Killua yelled, while his hands were in his pockets. "If you guys were going to ambush us, it's not going to work. If you want cards, we'll trade."

"Ice-Make: Slide!" Gray said. An icy slide materialized connecting the cliff where they were standing to the bottom of the canyon. The fairies (+ Caitlyn) all slid down.

"Huh? Killua, That's not nen, is it?" Gon asked.

"I don't think so. Are you using gyo? I'm not." Killua answered.

"I heard that there's an area in the world where there are people who don't use nen. Instead, they use something called magic. Maybe that's them." Bisky said.

The fairies walked up to Killua, Gon, and Bisky.

"Oi," Gray said, "D'ya guys know anyone named Killugon? He's an assassin, and we need to find him."

"Let's see... Killugon? I don't think I-" Killua elbowed Gon. After a few moments of silence, Killua and Gon burst out laughing.

"What? What is it?!" Bisky exclaimed, trying to join the conversation. "Let me in the conversation, dang it!" Bisky punched Killua and Gon so far that they twinkled in the distance as stars.

Wendy was twiddling her fingers as all of that happened. "Um... Lucy-san..." Wendy tugged on Lucy's shirt.

"Huh? Yeah, Wendy?" Lucy said as she looked down.

"That boy with the white hair... Did you see him?" Wendy quietly blushed,but was still looking down so Lucy didn't see.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Ummm..." Wendy trailed off, while still playing with her fingers. Killua and Gon returned, and Killua had his hands behind his head.

"Anyway," Killua said. "That request was fake. Me and my buddy Gon here made it up one night while we were at the Heavens Arena.

"S-So no reward, huh..." Lucy said as she put her head down.

"Killua, we didnt put a reward, did we? I thought we said you get pride and joy" Gon said.

Everyone was dumbfounded. They stiffened up a little bit.

"n-no reward..." Erza said.

Caitlyn let out a big laugh. "Losers!" She showed them the pink of her eye to gloat. "Nice one, Killua, Gon!"

"How do you know our names?" Killua asked.

"I remember! You guys came to the Heavens Arena!"

"Oh, well..." Gon said, with a sad tone, "I kind of forgot your name..."

"That's because I never told you my name. I just remember you two little boys on the 200th floor. I'm Caitlyn" She put her hand out for a shake. Killua and Gon were about to shake her hand, but Bisky pushed through and shouted, "Hold on a minute! You're not going to ask who I am?!"

"Sorry, what's your name?" Caitlyn asked.

"Call me Bisky." Bisky now had a friendy smile on her face, and she held out her hand as well.

"Well, we should probably head back to the guild now." Lucy said.

"Hold on a minute Lucy! We're inside a game, let's play!" Natsu exclaimed, as his stomach grumbled. "Hey, do you guys got any food?"

"I agree with the Flame Brain," Gray said. "I want to stay and play to stay away from Juvia a little longer."

"Oh, do you not like Juvia?" Caitlyn asked.

"What?! Juvia's my friend, she's just got this massive crush on me and it gets annoying."

"So, you do like her?" Caitlyn said, sadly.

Gray turned away from Caitlyn as he said, "Not in that lovey dovey sort of way."

'_Hes_ _lying_.' Caitlyn thought.

"Lucy-san, " Wendy glanced at Killua, "I want to stay a little longer too.."

Lucy was shocked to hear Wendy say that, but after analyzing Wendy's actions, Lucy said, "You lllllllllllllike him!"

Killua was looking at Wendy as well, quietly blushing. "What's her deal? She doesn't talk.." Killua asked. He walked up to Wendy and said, "I'm Killua." '_stay cool, she won't notice_.' He thought.

"Eeeeh?!" Wendy exclaimed. Lucy nudged her, and so did Charle. "O-Oh, I-I'm Wendy..."

'_k-kawaii_...' Killua thought after hearing her voice for the first time.

"Majority rules, we're staying!" Erza said. As Erza said this, someone with gelled pink/purple hair came walking up.

"Oh, Hisoka is back." Bisky said.

Under her breath, Caitlyn muttered, "I hate that guy."

"I talked to him," Hisoka said, "He said that we can play with just 10 people."

"Hey, do you guys want to play a game with us?" Gon asked.

"What game?" Erza asked.

"It's a dodgeball game," Hisoka said, walking over towards Erza, "cutie."

"Thanks, but you creep me out." Erza said, as she began to think of Ichiya. Hisoka backed off and asked again,"you guys want to play?"

"Sure!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm all fired up!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ummm, Natsu-san... I'm not really good at dodgeball..." Wendy said weakly.

"Hey, I've been wondering..." Killua said, " why'd a little girl like you come in here anyways?"

Under her breath, Wendy muttered. "L-Little..."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing!" Wendy gave him a small smile. "We're here on a job request, like we said earlier. The only reason that I'm here is because my master told me to come...'  
>"Can you fight at all?"<p>

"Of course she can!" Charle exclaimed. "She's the sky dragon slayer!"

"Dragon Slayer?" Gon asked.

"Aye!" Happy said. "She and Natsu are Dragon Slayers!"

"Then, does that mean you've slayed a dragon before?" Bisky asked. They all stayed quiet.

"Well, why're you guys here anyways?" Caitlyn asked Gon.

"Well, my dad made this game, and I came in hoping to find him, but I guess we hit a dead end.. We're just playing the game now!" Gon replied.

"Y-you're dad... made the game?" Caitlyn said, shocked.

"Yup! Ging Freecs. Did you know him?" Gon asked.

"Ging was _my_ dad!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, then Caitlyn bursted out with excitement. "I have a brother! A little brother!" She hugged Gon so tightly that he was about to collapse. When she finally let go, Gon landed on all fours, gasping for air dramatically.

"So.. you guys are brother/sister?" Killua asked.

"Well, Caitlyn's dad made the game. And, if Gon's dad made the game too, then that means they have the same dad. So, in short, yes, they are siblings." Charle said. After catching his breath, Gon stood up and brushed off some grass of his clothes.

"So, Nee-chan -"

"Did you hear that?! I'm Gon's 'Nee-chan'!" Caitlyn squealed.

With hesitation, Gon continued, "N..Nee-chan... do you know how to use Nen?"

"Of course I do!" Caitlyn exclaimed. She pulled out a small card out of her pocket and held it up to Gon and Killua. "I'm a Pro-Hunter!" She said while she smiled ear to ear.

"What kind of Nen do you use?" Bisky asked.

"I have a special type that my sister taught me, Nen stitches."

'_Nen stitches?'_ Hisoka though, as he smirked. '_that's why she looked familiar.'_

"Oh, we should probably tell Master about what's happened." Gray said.

"Oh, yeah. Happy, give me the lacrima." Lucy said. She pulled the lacrima out of Happy's backpack and called Master. Thankfully, it worked in the video game. When the image loaded, they saw the everyone in the guild, but Makarov was front and center in the lacrima's view, drinking out of his barrel cup.

"Oi! Lucy! Did'ya find the assassin?!" Master shouted, as he set his drink back down on the counter.

Erza pushed her way through everyone, and answered. "Mater, show me the request again, please. I want to see the reward." Makarov went digging through a pile of papers, which was a mixture of apology letters and job requests. He found the paper, and put it in the lacrima's view.

"PRIDE AND JOY?!" the fairies all exclaimed, as Killua and Gon began to laugh uncontrollably again.

"Anyways," Gray said, "We figured out it was fake. But we're inside this Greed Island game and we're going to play until the end. Okay?"

Master had just finished yet another barrel, and called Mira for another. "Okay!" He said, and he held up his hand with the okay sign, when his index finer and his thumb formed a circle and the rest of his fingers were standing. Mira came back to the counter with more drinks for Makarov, and looked into the lacrima to say hi to everyone. As she was greeting them, she noticed Wendy in the background, staring at Killua. She got really close to the lacrima, but Makarov didn't care.

"Hey, Lucy, what's with Wendy and the white-haired boy?" she asked. Gajeel, on the other side of the guild, heard this and began to push his way through the guild, making his way to the bar.

"Oh, she llllllllikes him! His name's Killua!" Lucy replied. She was close to the lacrima as well, because she didn't want to talk loud since that would embarrass Wendy.

Once Gajeel reached the bar, he slammed his right hand on the counter right behind Mira, and brutally pushed her aside. "Oi, cosplay girl," he said. In her head, Lucy was already annoyed with Gajeel for calling her "cosplay girl." "Let me talk to Ice boy."

"Gray, come talk to Gajeel."

"Sure," Gray replied, as he walked toward the lacrima. "What's up?"

"Listen to me," Gajeel's voice was seriously serious. "Don't you dare let that boy hurt Wendy. You got that?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever." Gray wasn't concentrated much on Gajeel, because he was fascinated by the way Caitlyn was so excited to have met her brother. Gajeel was mad at Gray for not paying attention, and he was concentrated on Wendy and Killua in the background so he didn't notice Mirajane getting up. She used her Satan Soul for a brief moment to slap Gajeel away from the counter, then swiftly released it.

"You don't just go around pushing girls to the floor Gajeel." Mira said.

"What? Gajeel-kun, have some manners." Juvia said, as she walked up behind him to help him up. but then she saw Gray in the lacrima and dropped him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, when she ran up to the lacrima. "Juvia has missed you so much! When will you be coming back to the guild?!" Gray didn't hear her. Juvia saw that he was staring at Caitlyn. "ROMANTIC RIVAL!" she yelled inside her head angrily, but in reality, she had literally began to cry a river of tears. "Gray-sama is ignoring Juvia!" she cried. After Mira was done scolding Gajeel, she walked over to Romeo who was sitting at a table with his dad.

She leaned over to him, and whispered, "Romeo-kun, you should take a look at Wendy. She's starting to like another guy." She said, and she pointed to the lacrima. When Romeo looked over and saw that what Mira said seemed to be true, he became jealous. He ran over to the lacrima and yelled, "Oi! How'd you guys get in that game?!"

Gray somehow heard Romeo and answered, "What?"

"How'd you guys get into that game?!" He yelled.

"Oh, we went to a place called Heaven's Arena and then some guy named Wing sent us in here. Why?"

"Just wondering." Romeo replied, now calming down. He ran out the doors of the guild all the way home. Macao went after him, and met Romeo back at their house in his room, and he was packing a small bag with food.

"I'm going to Greed Island. That stupid white haired guy thinks he can get Wendy just like that?! He's messing with Fairy Tail here!" Romeo yelled, as he proceeded to put the bag on his back.

"He's not really dealing with Fairy Tail... Let alone you... Maybe you just shouldn't get involved? Soon enough Wendy will back in the guild!" Macao said, in hopes of convincing Romeo to stay.

"I'm not waiting for her to come back," Romeo said, "I'm going to go make sure Wendy is mine."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oi! Romeo!" Macao was following Romeo out their house, as he was storming angrily to the train station. "What are you expecting is going to happen?! You're going to find her, and she's just going to pick you over him?! That's not how the world works, just let it go!" Macao caught up to him, and pulled his arm back. "Oi! Romeo! Listen to me!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Wait for her to come back! That white-haired boy is only with her while she's in the game! Get over it!" Macao yelled.

Romeo turned back and sighed, "Fine." Romeo walked slowly back to the guild, and when he arrived Mirajane walked up to him.

"Why are you so down, Romeo?" she asked. Romeo ignored him and sat at a table in the corner of a guild, while Macao filled her in. After hearing what happened, Mira walked over to Romeo, and put a drink on his table. "Don't worry, Romeo. That boy doesn't even use magic or anything. Lucy told me." Mira said. She walked back to the bar, while Romeo drank the drink Mira gave him. Once she reached the bar where Master was sitting, she gave him his drink. Once he took a sip, he spit it all out.

"MIRAJANE!" Makarov yelled angrily, "THIS IS APPLE JUICE!"

"Ah, my bad, Master. I was supposed to give that… to…" Mirajane gasped, as she looked over to Romeo who had just put his empty barrel cup down. "ROMEO!

Romeo was rocking his head back and forth, repeating the words, "I feel dizzy," over and over again, weakly.

"YOU GAVE MY SON MAKAROV'S DRINK, MIRAJANE?!" Macao exclaimed.

Mirajane used her take over magic to transform into her Satan Soul, and looked down on Macao. "Try yelling at me one more time, I dare you." She said, and Macao backed down.

He walked over to Romeo, who was just about to fall off his seat. He ended up falling before Macao got to him though. "C'mon, Romeo. You can't handle a small cup yet. Let's get you home."

"What are you talking about, old man?!" Romeo exclaimed. He had a weak smile on his face and wasn't able to walk straight. He formed a small fire ball in his right hand, but it went out in a few seconds. He tried to punch his dad in the gut, but to Macao it just felt like a tiny pinch.

"Let's get you home. Oi! Gajeel! Help me!" Macao yelled. Gajeel sighed and walked over to Macao.

"This mini-Natsu is even stupider than the actual Natsu." He said. They took Romeo back home, and put him on his bed. It was about nine o'clock already, so Macao went to sleep and Gajeel went back to the guild.

"Psh, I'm fine." Romeo said. He pulled the request paper for the job Wendy was on from under the pillow. "Heavens Arena…" He said weakly. He wasn't able to walk straight, but he did it anyways. He picked up his pre-packed backpack and left his house, unnoticed.

-Meanwhile, in Greed Island-

The group stood before the building where they were about to play dodgeball.

"So all we have to do is beat these guys in a dodgeball game, and then they have to leave?" Gray asked.

"Yup." Hisoka replied. "And we can use Nen too."

They walked into the building where they were greeted by a tall muscular man. "I don't mean to be rude," he said, "but let's start now." They all walked to a big room, which was empty other than a court. He explained the rules, and they began to play, the referee tossed the ball up into the air in the middle of the court. People from both teams jumped up for it, but Killua got it. He pulled his right hand back and threw it at one of the Nen creatures, wearing the number 13 jersey. However, before it came in contact with it, Caitlyn caught it with her Nen stitch and pulled it back to their side of the court.

"Hey! That was a perfect throw and you took it away!" Killua yelled angrily.

"He was going to dodge it. It was too easy." Caitlyn replied. "Gray-sama, do you want to give it a try?" She asked, holding the ball out. Gray began to walk towards her, but he didn't get there before Natsu ran up and stole it.

He threw it up in the air, and yelled, "Fire Dragon… Roar!" He emitted a blast of fire, which ended up burning the ball. "My bad." He said.

The ref blew his whistle, and yelled at Natsu, "Destruction of the ball, you're out!"

Natsu ran up to the ref and shouted, "Like it was my fault your ball can't handle my flames!"

Lucy sighed and walked over to Natsu. "Natsuuuuuuu! You just said 'my bad.' Just get out of the court!" Lucy said. She tried dragging Natsu out of the court, but in the process stepped out of the court herself, so the ref called her out.

"That idiot." Gray muttered. The ref supplied the other team a new ball, which was handed to the leader. He threw a powerful ball, and it hit Wendy, who was standing at the back corner of the court. Killua sprinted at top speed to the end of the court. Just as she was about to fly out, Killua grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the court. Wendy was injured just from the ball in her gut, but now her shoulder hurt from being yanked by Killua.

"Play the game, would you?" Killua said, as he helped her up. Lucy threw the ball back into the court, and it was caught by Wendy.

She marched up to the edge of the semi-circle on their side of the court, and said, "I'll try." She threw the ball up into the air, and while it was still in the air, she yelled, "Sky Dragon's… Roar!" Her attack hit the ball, which was blown into one of the Nen creatures, knocking him out of the court.

"Th-that's scary…" Killua said under his breath.

"Was that okay?" Wendy asked Killua. Wendy had turned her back on the ball, and it was flying straight back at her. Fortunately, Hisoka had seen it and pulled Wendy behind Killua with the Bungee Gum, and Caitlyn caught the ball.

"You fairies sure are stupid." Bisky said. "Caitlyn, hand me the ball. This is taking too long."

"I-It's only been a few minutes…" Gon said.

Bisky ignored Gon, and she said "I hope you all forget what you're about to see." She proceeded to transform into her present-age self. Everyone was shocked, and didn't say anything, but they were all the thinking the same thing: Bisky you aren't cute anymore .

But, despite her current appearance, Bisky threw the ball at such a fast rate the Nen creature didn't even react until it hit him in the face. Once it bounced off of its face, Caitlyn caught it with one of her Nen stitches and pulled it through to hit all of the other players, and the only one left after that was the real person. She pulled the ball back to their side of the court, and tossed it up in the air as she said, "Go, whoever."

"Me!" Gon yelled. He jumped into the air and caught the ball. "I want to try what I've been training for. Killua, could you hold the ball?" Killua obediently walked over and took the ball from Gon, and walked it over to the center of the court, but stayed on their side. Gon began to shout, "First comes rock!" and he proceeded to do his signature move, which defeated Razor. Once the ball left his hands, Killua put his hands in his pockets. Everyone celebrated their victory, and Gon ran up to Killua preparing a high five. But, Caitlyn pulled him back with her nen stitch. Killua was confused, but calmly walked over to join everyone, regardless of his injured hands.

"What was that for?" Gon asked Caitlyn, before Killua reached everyone.

"Are you stupid?!" Caitlyn whisper yelled at Gon, while everyone else had their own side conversations. "You were about to high-five Killua when his hands were injured!"

"Killua's hands are injured?" Gon asked, as he looked back at Killua, who was already up behind him.

"How'd you know that?!" Killua asked.

"He didn't. I did." Caitlyn said. "Let me see your hands." Killua hesitated a little bit, but he pulled out his hands from his pockets, which were terribly scorched, and it caught everyone's attention. Wendy pushed through everyone and ran up to Killua.

"Killu-sama!" She yelled. She took Killua's hands, and said with urgency, "I can heal you!"

Charle, with an annoyed tone, said, "Wendy don't –" she was cut off my Lucy shushing her.

As Wendy proceeded to heal Killua, he began to blush when he started to say, "Wendy…" She looked up from her in progress healing, "You... You called me Killu-sama…"

Now Wendy began to blush, and sounded flustered when she said, "O-Oh! Sorry! I-If you don't want me to call you that, then-"

"It's okay." Killua said with a small smile. "I was just making sure it wasn't a mistake." Wendy finished healing Killua's hands, while Lucy was in the back fangirling over them.

"Good game, you guys." Razor said.

"Thanks," Gray replied, "now go do whatever you said you were going to do."

"Right, right, we'll leave the island. I was actually wondering – " In that moment, ticking bombs appeared on Wendy and Lucy.


End file.
